


A Friendly Duel

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dueling, Lightsaber Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: A friendly duel between friends at the temple.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	A Friendly Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



> Something kinda random I wrote when I should have been working.
> 
> This story is inspired by Merfilly's Jedi Asajj series.

It started off as a friendly duel.

A way to relax after their latest campaign.

Obi-wan and Anakin were casually sparing in one of the larger training rooms with Asajj and Ahsoka, not really trying, just enjoying each others company after 6 weeks on campaign.

When Bant, Siri, Quinlan and Aayla entered the room, things became more lively as they joined the fight, creating a large free-for-all.

Shortly after Luminara and Barriss walked in.

When Luminara saw what was going on, a huge grin split her face, as she leapt into the fray, yelling a war cry and leaving Barriss standing, shocked at her master's behaviour.

When Qui-gon, Ky and Tahl arrived, things became serious, lines were drawn, sides chosen as the fight ascended into a new level of ferocity.

It was Obi-wan, Anakin, Asajj, Ahsoka and Luminara VS Qui-gon, Ky, Tahl, Quinlan, Bant, Siri and Aayla.

The First "casualty" came when Qui-gon broke through Luminara's defence and "stabbed" her in the chest.

"Ahh" she gasped, sinking to her knees.

"Barriss, avenge me" she cried, before collapsing to the ground.

Barriss stood frozen for a moment before a smile spread across her face and she drew her lightsaber and joined the fight, helping Obi-wan "slay" his former master.

The fight continued as one by one the remaining Jedi "fell".

The turning point came when Quinlan "struck down" Obi-wan.

"Noooooooo" Anakin yelled dramatically, as he launched himself at Vos.

Asajj "finished" off Bant and went to assist him.

It was over in moments and Anakin and Asajj stood victorious over their fallen "foes", breathing heavily.

They caught each others eye and matching grins spread across their faces before they began laughing.

They were soon joined by the "fallen" as they slowly got to their feet.

And for the moment, in the company of friends, the war was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
